This invention relates in general to picture frames, and more specifically, three dimensional framed display (3DFD) and 3D picture frame for making such 3D framed displays. Here the picture frame refers to a frame capable of displaying a picture sheet. The 3D picture frame refers to said picture frame capable of imparting a 3D effect to one or more displayed picture sheets and/or capable of displaying a 3D art. The 3D framed display refers to the display made possible with said 3D picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,038 discloses a novel 3D framed display. In this 3D framed display a 3D picture frame is employed which comprises a frame body typically formed by joining four frame moldings. In one embodiment a regular picture sheet is sandwiched between a curved transparent plate and a curved backing plate and bent into a concavo-convex shape for creating a 3D effect to the displayed picture sheet. In this 3D picture frame a top edge picture and a bottom edge picture can also be displayed. It creates a depth of the field and wrap-around effect which further strengthen the 3D feeling in the mind of the viewer.
In this prior art 3D picture frame an arch shaped void space is also created in front of the displayed picture sheet. This space can allow one or more 3D arts to be magnetically held and displayed in complementing the picture sheet. These displayed 3D arts will also further enhance the overall 3D effect of the framed display.
In spite of the above-stated novel features this prior art 3D picture frame still has several problems. One most serious problem is the fact that a shadow of the frame top wall may be cast on the displayed picture. The size of this shadow will vary depending on the position of the external lighting in relation to the 3D picture frame.
A second problem of this prior art 3D picture frame is also related to the source of lighting. If this lighting is above the top of the 3D picture frame very little light may reach to the top edge picture. This may render the top edge picture virtually invisible.
A 3D picture frame for the present 3D framed display is typically wall mounted due to its large size. It is very inconvenient to remove this bulky 3D picture frame from the wall whenever the display of the picture sheet is to be changed. If the displayed 3D arts can only be accessed from the back of the frame this frame must also be removed from the wall if the display of the 3D arts is to be changed. It is therefore very desirable that all such display contents replacement can be achieved without taking down the 3D picture frame from the wall.
Metal, porcelain and glass are all preferred materials for making picture frames. However, such materials are rarely employed for making large wall mounted picture frames because of its weight and/or fragileness. Instead of hanging, more secure mounting of such 3D picture frame will be desired.
In a 3D framed display it is often desirable that a picture sheet bearing the image of the customer be placed in front of and spaced apart from the background picture. One standard way to include a customer's image into a 3D framed display is through photographically taking the picture of the customer. Any other way such as hand painting or drawing would be prohibitively expensive.
One typical output of such photographical process is a rectilinear photo bearing the image of the customer along with the background such as a back drop, wall or simply empty sky. To place such a rectilinear photo as is in the 3D framed display would totally ruin the aesthetical atmosphere painstakingly created by the background picture and the 3D picture frame.
A more pleasing way to bring the customer's image into the 3D framed display is to trim or crop the rectilinear photo to create a trimmed photo showing only the customer without the unwanted background in the photo. Unfortunately the process of trimming a photo for the above purpose is usually a manual, tedious and time consuming procedure. Due to different shapes of the customers appeared in the photos there is no easy way to automate or speed up such a trimming process. Once a mistake is made in the trimming, the entire photo may have to be discarded.
It is therefore highly desirable that a process be devised so that once the customer's image is taken photographically a trimmed photo bearing the customer's image can be created easily, quickly and without the manual trimming procedure.